American Dragon: Rise of the Moon
by Capheart
Summary: As Jake and his friends begin their senior year, the legend of an ancient creature arises to destroy the life that that he loves and protects.


American Dragon: Rise of the Moon

**A/N: I do not own American Dragon, all I own is the idea and my OC's. First chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: It Appears**

The small village of Yahki, Japan was full of life, as today was the day of the Corn Festival held for their abundant harvest. Children played throughout the village happily with each other as adults drank to the success of another great year of crops. Parades flowed through the streets and kept the people dancing to the rhythm of the countless drums that played with a booming beat. Joy filled the air, and the view in the sky made the day even better, as the unsetting moon was to be visible in the sky, which was really a miraculous sight to see. The sun was setting past the horizon, and the village was slowly settling down for another night of well deserved rest.

A man sat alone quietly in a holding cell, whereas a few guards stood outside the door, waiting on further instructions. Standing their post, they could see the leader of the village making his way toward the cell, accompanied by two other guards. After a quick briefing, the guard opens the door, letting the leader and a guard inside with the culprit.

"So you were apprehended at the front gates, and you chose not to state your business with my guards. Why is that?" The man had no response. "Your skin tone, I have never seen such a complexion before, mind telling me where you are from?" Still, the man sat in his chair silent. "I'm giving you a chance here to explain yourself, how about you at least tell me your name?" The man raised his head, looked the leader in his eyes, and gave him nothing more than a blank stare. Shaking his head in disappointment, he tries once more to get the man to cooperate.

"You are...?" He asked once again.

"None of your business, now if you'd kindly let me go, I have work to attend to." Determination evident in his voice, the man made to get up, but was harshly pushed back down into the chair by the leader's guard.

"You're not going anywhere until we get some answers." The leader said firmly.

But like always, things would work in the man's favor.

Once again, the scream of terror he often heard was carried throughout the mid-summer's night. The scream he hunted for. The one that told him time would set itself again into horror as the Moon Child was brought forth from the darkness once again, as the moon turned its crimson warning signal. He let out a calm sigh as the leader and his guard ran out of the cell, completely forgetting about their captive.

Flames began to grow in the chair as they shot up around his head, enveloping him in the transformation between his normal self and what has haunted him for most of his life. In mere seconds, he sat there, fully changed. As the guard that assisted the leader came walking back in, not even noticing the flames right away, he turned and locked the door out of bad habit, sealing his fate.

"Now then..." He said as he turned around, only to find the face of a nightmare staring back at him as it smirked silently from behind its veil of flames. The monster gradually stood from the chair, which by now had caught fire from the black flame.

"You...you're a...you're...but you can't..." He fumbled over his words. It was all he had time to do before the beast had torn at his neck with its claws, causing warm blood to splash over the creatures face. Throwing its arm forward, a blast of the black flame emerged through the room setting everything on ablaze. As the creature passed through the door to go outside, a back draft of the flames pulsed and exploded out the door behind it, making its exit from the building look like an ascension from the depths of hell.

"Dear God, that creature just burned down the prison!" A guard cried fanatically that was walking his routes. But the guards that were with the leader needed no warning. They were already in full retreat, running like cowards before the face of true fear. They had already abandoned their post the moment the beast burst down the door. Stretching out its large dark wings and taking off into the sky, the demon called forth its sword, holding it up into the night air.

The ground below the creature began to mist over, and in no time at all, great balls of fire began to rain down on the village. With a devilish roar, the monster stole a glance at the Moon that Never Sets, the bright ruby glow burning like a wildfire of his own torment. It was time to begin business as per usual. The flames consumed the village and turned it into pure chaos. Screams of terror, along with the smell of burning flesh and blood fill the night as the creature made its way through the village, slaughtering anyone not caught by the incredible fire.

The creature made its way to one certain cottage, and with a light growl cut down the door. A woman trying to gather a few clothes paused in shock, looking into the silver eyes of the creature covered in dark flames. With a quick slice, he hacks the woman in the chest causing blood to splatter throughout the room. Looking down in the corner, the beast glances at a young boy lying in the corner, crying from fear and the death of his mother. This is what it was looking for; this was its mission, to kill the dreaded Moon Child. Without thinking, the young boy rose and tried to make a run for it. With a thrust of its sword, he plunges it through the boy, pinning his body to the wall. In the boys last moments, all he could see was the darkness encircling his body as he slowly began his journey to the heavens.

The night passed and the destruction continued. Upon morning's dawn, not a single person remained alive in Yahki.

The Moon That Never Sets, a legend known throughout the magical community that spans back to an ancient war between humans and magical creatures, which was known as the Great War. It is said during the time of the human empire thousands of years ago, a war broke out between them and the magical creatures, as the humans wanted to rid the world the creatures. The gruesome war lasted for decades, and many lives were lost on both sides.

During the height of the Great War, a creature called the Virage Embryo, also known as the Demon of Destruction, was summoned by the most powerful of warlocks to conquer the human race. The Demon caused immense casualties to the humans, until it realized what it was really doing. Understanding that the humans were not the only ones evil, but that the magical community was also tainted, turned its back on them and began to lay torment on both sides.

Coming to the agreement that the enemy of my enemy is my friend, the humans and magical creatures came to a compromise to seal the Demon away. A king from the human race, a witch from the magic counsel, and a guardian from the Shao race were chosen to act as representatives. The Shao race, descended from the unwanted birth of a baby born from a human and witch, was considered a neutral clan, not wanting anything to do with the war.

The representatives decided to use an ancient magical spell to separate its body from its soul, making it unable to destroy them. They then cast the body into the sky, where it became the Moon That Never Sets, and sealed it using three magical Signets, one each to be hidden by one of the representatives. The group then tried to seal its soul into an object known as the Crystal Sphere. The ritual unfortunately went wrong, and the soul of the Demon escaped. Ever since, the soul of the Demon of Destruction has wandered the Earth, and every three hundred years, possesses the body of a human in an attempt to return to its body.

Each representative received their Signet, thus marking the end of the Great War. As for the Moon That Never Sets, it appears the year when the soul possesses a body, hoping to reunite with its soul. As history tuned to legend, and legend into myth, astrologist have dubbed the Moon That Never Sets as a slow moving meteor that travels a course throughout the solar system.

It is also said that one from the Shao race was chosen to handle the task of finding the human who was to be possessed, and take their life before the vessel was to find the signets and resurrect itself. Thousands of years have gone by, and the year of the Moon That Never Sets has come, but this time, an unknown force has come to resurrect the Demon of Destruction.

The cool New York air gently settled over the quiet city, as the last day of summer came to an end. In central park, a gray, wrinkled dog saw a pair of unsuspecting youth not paying attention to their hot dogs that they left on the bench. Slowly sneaking up on them, the dog snatched the food in his mouth and ran off toward the lake, not even catching the youth's attention. Digging its face in a hot dog full of mustard and relish, a reflection in the lake caused the dog to freeze in terror. Without finishing its free meal, the dog fearfully, yet slowly, make its way out of the park.

Arriving to a small electronics store, the dog used a back entrance and enters the shop, sweating and gasping for air.

"Whew, I just saw…" The dog tried to say as it couldn't catch its breath. "At the park, the reflection…"

"I know," Said an old Chinese man as he looks out the window. The dog holds its stomach in pain, making his way to the window as well. "This is truly a discouraging sight, I feel sorry for the place that has to suffer over this. You were around last time this happen, am I right Foo Dog?"

"You right Lao, shame what happen to that poor town. Shouldn't we tell the Dragon Council about this?"

"They most likely know, but a meeting is definitely needed under this circumstance."

"What about Jake?" Foo Dog asks.

"The young dragon needs not to worry about this; he has enough on his plate with his senior year starting in the morning. Really there is not much anyone can do about this." The old man closes his eyes a look of stress sweeps his face. A scent hits Foo Dog's nose, instantly causing him to raise his head.

"Think I'll finish my stroll," he says with a forced giggle, "I'll be back soon." Nodding his head, Lao continues to gape into the night sky, as The Moon that Never Sets appears once again.

**A/N: Well this is just beginning; it took me longer to post due to me moving from the states to Japan. I didn't really intend on this chapter to be that long, but more of just an eye opener. I promise that the next chapters will be longer, and that the story will truly begin to unravel. Think you know what is going to happen? I plan to have many twists in this story, so please be patient with me and the next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
